


Blue Snowflakes

by Queen_Oval



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Did this on my phone, F/M, Not Beta Read, Teen!Darcy, Teens, darcy & Peter are related, snowflakes, teen!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Two sick teens stuck in the hospital. Little did they know how much they needed each other.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Blue Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimeysociety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/gifts).



> I did on my phone cause my laptop gave out on me.

The next day Steve wanted to talk to Darcy again. The pair slowly became closer each day. Steve felt this need to come see her everyday.

“Why can’t you understand that!” Darcy yelled out causing Steve to stop in front of her door. Steve crept closer to her door to see Darcy’s bright red face, all scrunched up in anger at the man who had his back turned away from him.

The suited man gave out a tired out sigh, “I’m just saying I would have placed you here with a good reason Darce.”

The man leaned closer to the teen, “As your father, I know what’s best for you and Peter.”

“ Oh, that’s what you’re calling yourself now,” Darcy barked out, “Well let me tell you this _daddy_ Peter and me were doing just fine before you came. We’ll be fine once you leave again.”

The man stood still before he backed away from his daughter, “I’ll talk to you once you're feeling like yourself again.” 

With that the man made a quick exit not evening noticing Steve was right there. Steve looked at Darcy’s room before leaving as well. Maybe tonight we can talk, he thought as he walked back to his room.

“I've never seen snow before,” Darcy whispers to her new friend. The pair snuck out of the children’s area of the hospital. Steve knew they shouldn’t be out. Especially Steve, his stomach curling inwards of the thought of his mother’s disappointment in him.

_You gotta put yourself out there,_ Bucky’s voice told Steve, this is what he needed.

He needed to have his own story instead of relating Bucky to adventure books.

 _This is my chance,_ Steve thought. As his eye ya gazed up to look up Darcy’s excited face. Her face was closed to the window. Steve could see the fog coming out of her breath.

“Do you think it’s going to stick?” Darcy asked him. Finally tearing her eyes away from the snowflakes that were falling.

Steve has a quick shrug, “ Here in New York most likely.”

Darcy gave him a nod of understanding,”That’s good.”

The pair stayed in silence for a moment enjoying the quiet eternity each other. 

“I can’t believe tomorrow Christmas,” Darcy spoke up, pulling at her sleeves.

“She always wanted to see the snow,” Darcy continued,”My mom,I mean she always wanted a white Christmas but she knew she couldn’t handle the cold.”

Steve looked at her and continued talking about her mom. Darcy’s eyes began to swell-up with so much emotion. From red anger of her mom passing and being stuck her at this stupid hospital cause of her illness.

To the blue sadness that would transform into depression if Darcy’s thoughts overstayed its welcome.

“And-“ Darcy’s tears spilled out of her eyes, “And now I have a dad who I had no idea existed until now,” Darcy gave a long deep sigh,”Yet tomorrow is Christmas and I have.. no one.”

“ I care,” Steve voiced out as he looked at her. The teenage boy came closer to her brushing his thumb on Darcy‘s porcelain skin.

“ I care,” Steve repeated to her, then he wrapped his arms around her. Darcy’s feelings got the best of her. Steve rocked her gently giving her the soft reassurance that everything was okay causing the young team to cry harder. He only knew of Darcy for three months.

He finally knew about Darcy and about her personality for a month. Steve finally had a reason why he wanted to live.

“ I have an idea,” Steve said to her, pulling her off of him.

“Who knew Stevie boy was a bad boy,” Darcy teased the sick years old who held their hands.

Steve use his mothers nursing ID card to swipe the middle door that was locked for patients; to Steve looking at the snow doesn’t mean much he lived in New York all his life so he was history, but looking at Darcy‘s expression as her eyes looked at the snowflakes that landed at her jacket. 

“ I didn't know it had different designs,” Darcy gushed out as her beat up sneakers crunched down on already landed snow.

Steve enjoyed the look at Darcy’s face, even though his body was at its strongest yet he wanted to protect her smile. From what danger? He didn’t know but he wanted to protect her from whatever it was.

“ Hey Steve,” Darcy called out to him causing him to turn his head. He glanced up at her, “Thanks.”

Even though the wind already made Steve’s cheeks red, it became a deeper hue. 

“Anytime Darcy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
